Pass and Repeat
by Happiness Outbreak
Summary: After the break-up between Retsuko and Tadano, Haida finds himself talking to Tadano a bit more often. The hyena could always use another good friend. But just how close can they get, and why is everyone else starting to act a bit weird?
1. impulse

The night was cold, and the wind was blowing; not in a completely uncomfortable way, just a bit chillier for the season. The air felt a bit lighter, if air could ever be described as such. And to some, the air was filled with an anxious energy, one that felt relieving to some, worrying to others. It was silly to think that the air could have changed on its on all of a sudden.

Haida looked up at the starry night sky, the constellations looking particularly vibrant tonight. The look he had on his face could only be described as bittersweet. Normally, the hyena would be happy, ecstatic even, that the red panda of his dreams was free from the clutches of that donkey, Tadano. In all honesty, he wasn't even really too upset that it was Tadano of all people; he looked up to him as a person, and Retsuko seemed happy above all things. Haida looked down and sighed. Ever since Christmas, things have been great between him and the red panda, they had gotten even closer as friends, and Haida was getting used to being more open about how he's feeling about things. Fenneko was impressed even on how little she'd have to support the hyena whenever he went on his drinking escapades. For some reason though, things had still felt off, and he couldn't quite figure out why that was. Thinking back, he realized that he hadn't been hanging out with Retsuko for quite some time. Sure, he invited her to have some drinks with him, Fenneko and Anai, but other than that, he hasn't actively hung out with the girl. And he had only really helped her break up with Tadano because he didn't want to upset her and say no.

Things had been going so well between the two. Better than things had ever been. Why were things so... weird, he thought. They shouldn't be, considering the circumstances, yet...

The hyena shook his head, and looked over to the left. Tadano's limo had still been parked there, and something made Haida's legs move on their own. He hurried over to the vehicle in hopes that the donkey was still inside. Once he reached the limo, he threw the door open, noticing the donkey on his computer, typing away at something. Tadano quickly turned to greet Haida with a quick, silent look. The hyena froze on the spot, and started to chuckle nervously, slowly losing his cool he previously had a few seconds ago. What was his plan here, and why did he storm into the donkey's limo? Tadano was clearly letting Haida take his time with whatever he wanted to say, so he thought he might as well say something. "Uhhh... Hey Tadano! You uh, still here I see." The donkey raised his eyebrow at him. "I just wanted to make sure if you were alright, yeah! The whole thing with Retsuko I mean."

Tadano smiled softly for a second before leaning back on his chair. "It's a weird feeling, that much is true. But our ideas just didn't match up. And oddly enough, I respect that, so I'm okay with it." He took a long, drawn out sigh before continuing, "I wouldn't say I'm entirely okay with that actually. More accepting than anything. But, something deep in me hurts, and I don't really know how to exactly feel about that."

"That's life dude," Haida shrugged, with a small hint of sadness in his voice, "I've already been down that route with her, so hopefully I can say it gets easier."

"No, it's not that I would think. I'm fully capable of moving past it, based on her decision. Everything just feels, empty in a way, I don't really like it." The donkey admitted, standing up and heading over to the couch in the very back of the limo. He plopped down, covering the pillow on his face, groaning. "Retsy's very special, but I suppose she just isn't for me and I have to get over that."

Haida slowly comprehended what was going on before his eyes. In a way, he felt bad for Tadano. Sure, he may have been a little upset, so much so to want to punch the guy, but seeing him like this... It was sad, to say the least. "I mean, that's one way to take it, yeah. But she's got her own thing going on, and I'm sure she-"

"You like her don't you?" Tadano suddenly asked, his voice filled with a knowing aura.

"A-Ah! Uhh, I mean... I guess you could say that?" Haida was shaking a bit, nervous that he might just been immediately outed by the donkey without really ever talking to him beforehand. The hyena waved his hand quickly, trying to move on. "A-Anyway, she has her own reasons, so no use crying over it."

Looking over at the hyena, Tadano gave him a soft smile. "I don't think I will, but it'll be some time, and I'm okay with that. I'm sure we'll still be friends! There didn't seem to be any kind of bad blood, so thing's will most likely be okay in time."

"You might be right yeah." Haida agreed, his smile picking up a bit. "Do you wanna like, get a drink or something? I know Retsuko's friends are probably in there cheering her up, so I could do the same for you maybe?"

"Oh! Oh oh, that's where I recognize you from!"

"Huh?"

"You're that hyena that came up to me the other week for an autograph!" The donkey exclaimed ecstatically, then looking at Haida, almost sneering at him playfully. "I see what this is."

Haida quickly put his hands out and shook them around frantically, "N-No, not at all! I mean, m-maybe I am a bit of a fan but-"

"I'm joking, don't worry!" Tadano sighed, giving a smile. "Don't worry too much, you're so jumpy!"

"Hey, it's not that easy okay! Just because you're so confident doesn't mean all of us are." Haida retorted. The nerve of this guy, Haida thought to himself. "Never mind that. So are you down to get anything or not?"

Nodding, Tadano went to one of the sofas in the limo, and sat back, with arms behind his head. "Of course! That sounds really nice, as I think I've mentioned."

"Okay, good!"

"..."

"..."

"You're coming with me right?" Tadano asked, raising his eyebrow. "I believe it was you who drove us here, so ENI-O is gonna take us somewhere, and I have the perfect plan! Also," He pointed back at the entrance of the karaoke lounge, "Wouldn't you wanna say bye to Retsuko before she wonders where you went?"

Scratching the back of his neck, Haida nodded quicker than he felt he should have. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be right back then."


	2. quick goodbye

"...So that's pretty much how it happened... I guess?"

"That sounds like it'll be a fun time! And you don't have to worry about me, Gori and Washimi are here for me." The small red panda nudged her shoulder to the direction where the other two were sitting. Haida took a good look at Retsuko's face, noticing that her eyes were a bit puffy. Yeah, that's right. No matter how tough she made herself seem during this breakup, it couldn't be any easier for her as well, Haida thought to himself. "And I think it's real nice that you wanna cheer him up."

Shrugging, Haida turned his face away from hers. "If I'm being completely honest, I don't... really know why I asked him if he wanted to, it just kinda came out. It felt right somewhere deep in me I guess. Which is fine! He's a nice guy from what I've seen."

Retusko nodded, suddenly giving Haida a hug. "And you're a nice guy yourself. Thank you again for helping Haida, you're always someone I can count on." Letting him go, she playfully pushed him away. "Now you better get going before he end up leaving you. Again... thank you for your help tonight. If I'm being completely honest, I don't think I would have been able to do this if you weren't here Haida. Sure, Gori and Washimi were here, but I trust you. More than I'd like to admit."

"Hey, you're plenty strong on your own!" Haida put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her intently. "Are you sure you're doing okay? It feels like we really haven't gotten the chance to really hang out, and I wanted to know if you're doing okay. Especially with... all this." He waved his hands around, talking about the events that had transpired not too long ago.

"I'm okay Haida!" Retsuko giggled softly, blushing a tiny bit. She clasped her hands together and squirmed, "I'll admit that I have been kinda keeping to myself recently. But not because of anyone, I just needed the space I think. But I'll have to make sure to hang out with you more often now! As well as everyone else, I'm sure they miss me too."

Smiling, Haida stood back up, putting his hands in his pockets. "I think I'd really enjoy that. But yeah, I should probably get going. I'll message you tonight?"

"Mhm!"


	3. up in the air

Walking back to the limo, Haida trudged along the sidewalk. Turning the corner, he found his way back to the vehicle, and decided to knock on the window this time.

The window slowly rolled down, revealing Tadano right there, sitting on the sofa. "Yes hello, what is the password?"

"Don't you have ENI-O for security?" Haida asked him, rolling his eyes at the donkey's joke. "I would assume that something as advanced as it would protect your limo."

"That is a great idea actually! I can't believe I didn't think to do that" Tadano exclaimed, visibly excited. "I will have to come up with a whole new system to put everything on lock-down, but thinking about it... I'd rather be able to get in easy. Never mind!"

This guy sure does get a bit more excitable when it comes to his creation, Haida thought to himself. Pulling the door handle, he let himself in the limo. "So that means that I can go ahead and just do this then. I-If that's okay anyway."

Tadano extended his hand out to the area of available seating. "Hey, you've done it once. If you ever see this car out there somewhere in the streets, feel free to hop in Haida!"

"You sure are... trusting."

"You think?" He asked the hyena. "Personally I feel I'm a bit more reserved, especially when it comes to this job. However, I feel like I can trust you, being a friend of Retsy's. I just don't want anyone figuring out I'm this mega rich businessman that created a new system."

Haida nodded, kinda understanding where he's coming from. "I think I get what you're saying, but I've never been in your situation. I wouldn't know exactly what it means to hide away, as you say. No, but wait... Your face is everywhere on those magazines. How can you say you're trying to keep private if you've got all that going on?!"

"I don't know, maybe people just aren't looking hard enough," Tadano responded, "And I think that works out just fine for me. Back when I was at the driving school, no one had really paid any attention to me, especially since I didn't know what I was doing."

"Something tells me you still don't..."

"My point," He continued, rolling his eyes with a smile, "Is that the only people that really gave me attention was the girl at the desk, and Retsy. People only know me at your work, cause I'm already a big name that's doing things with your company, so it all ends up making sense!"

He did have a point, the hyena thought to himself. It really ended up making sense after the donkey explained it like that. "Alright, alright, I get it. Do you wanna go get some food now? There's a place not too far from here honestly."

Tadano looked over to Haida and gave him the biggest smile, "Hey, you said you didn't really have an idea of my situation, right?" Haida shrugged. "Well, I have an idea that could possibly help with that, if you'd like! There's food involved of course."

* * *

After a very long, very interesting talk, the two found their way in Tadano's private jet, set on course for who knows where. Tadano had promised to get to their destination in an hour, but at that point, the hyena had already been annoyed at how... nonchalant the entrepreneur has been throughout the first hour of really knowing the guy. "So this is how you got Retsuko to follow you along for her dinner?"

"Almost! Admittedly, it was more me dragging her along and surprising her!" Tadano quickly responded, looking particularly relaxed behind the cockpit of his private jet. "But in a way, this is also a surprise for you, and I am dragging you along, so perhaps. But I promise you'll love it, it's got good food, good beer, and-"

"Tadano, why are we doing this?" Haida suddenly asked. The donkey turned to face the other; he didn't look upset. "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it a lot! It's just crazy that we're hanging out. Just the two of us, on your damn jet of all places. Last week, I wanted to punch you right in the face for Pete's sake. It feels so much has happened over the last week, stuff I would normally not even think about."

Tadano was taken aback at this statement for a second, looking concerned. "Y-You wanted to punch me?"

"Yes, I mean, no! I mean, ugh. I did at first, but it was only really... cause of jealousy, over Retsuko. Again, you're derailing things."  
"Well, if you don't feel like punching me right now, I'd say we're going great! And if you do still feel like it, I'd suggest you wait till I land." There was definitely a bit of sarcasm in Tadano's tone, but also very playful. "Hey, I wouldn't think about it so much honestly. I think you're a good friend, and I wouldn't be here if I didn't think so."

Haida lowered his head and put his paws on his face. "It's so crazy how you can say that we're friends so quickly."

"You wouldn't think so? I think things have been meshing well."

"You're not wrong..."

"What are you so worried about Haida? Relax."

The hyena groaned, and pulled his hands away. "Fine, you're right. I'm sorry, I'm just... real jumpy and nervous at times. You seem great, honest!"

Tadano turned his face back to the empty night sky in front of him, and stayed silent for a few minutes. The hyena didn't wanna say anything just in case Tadano was in the middle of a thought. Right as Haida was about to say something, Tadano started to speak. "I don't mind if you're jumpy and all that. You seem nice, so that's all that's important to me at least. And if you're good to me, I'll be good to you. That isn't supposed to sound like a threat by the way! I just enjoy when me and someone are on the right page about friendship."

Nodding, Haida laid back on his seat and relaxed as much as he could, closing his eyes. "As long as there isn't too many surprises, I think I'll be okay."

"Surprises how?"

"I don't know dude, this private jet, traveling for food, anything else you could possibly do."

Tadano chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't be too surprised."

* * *

"Tadano?"

"Yes Haida?"

"I thought that there wasn't gonna be any more surprises."

Tadano took a sip of his wine. "There hasn't been?"

Haida leaned closer to him, "We're in a three star restaurant!" He yell-whispered.

"Yeah, and the food here is phenomenal, lemme tell you! And there's this bar that has some of the finest alcohol."

The hyena shook his head. "As much as I would love to, I don't think I wanna get wasted at this nice restaurant. Especially with you here." Tadano looked up to the hyena with an inquisitive face, head tilting a bit. "What I mean is, I don't wanna make a bad first impression."

"That ship set sail long ago my friend, right when you started driving my limo. But like I said, it's no big deal!" He said, waving his hand around dismissively. "I told you that I think you're cool. We're friends, and I'm happy I'm getting to know someone new."

Haida sighed, knowing there was no winning with him. If it were any other person, he would have no problem handling the situation, he thought to himself. Taking a good look around, Haida noticed that not only was the restaurant they were in looked phenomenal, but it had a home feeling to it. It was very peculiar, the hyena noticed. "Are you always this trusting?"

"Well, trusting is almost right." Tadano started, "I'm more confident that things will go good, no matter how they turn out."

"That's wishful thinking..."

"It might be, but sometimes we all need that confidence. Who else is gonna tell us it's gonna be okay? Sure, they might not end up that way in the end, but staying confident and positive helps." The donkey sighed, swishing his wine glass. "Sometimes it is hard to keep at it, but things will be okay, I'm sure of it."

"...Maybe I had you wrong Tadano. But it is still very wishful thinking." Haida responded. It was a very different way of thinking. However, he certainly made a point. "Thank you."

"Hmm?"

Haida chuckled to himself a bit somber, ears pulled back. "Through all of what happened, this has been really nice."

"Hmm?"

Haida chucked somberly. "For all this. It's still a big deal, but... you're genuine about it, and I really like that.. If I'm being completely honest, I haven't been out with another person in a while. One on one talking like this, I mean. Groups are fun, but I really enjoy how quaint this is."

"Are you sure it isn't because of where we're eating? It _is_ a really quaint restaurant."

"You know exactly what I mean."


	4. logs 1

_**yo dude!**_

_** Ah, hello Haida!**_

_** Why are you still up, it's late**_

_** i could say the same about you.**_

_** It's only 1 A.M. It's not terribly late?**_

_** yeah sure okay**_

_** anyway, i wanna thank you again for dinner**_

_** and inviting me**_

_** It's no problem Haida! It was a really nice night :)**_

_** I'm always happy to hang out again**_

_** but this time i'm treating you  
and where my wallet wont freak out**_

_** where we can totally get wasted**_

_** I don't think I've ever been that drunk before, but if it's with you, I'll gladly partake in the drinking**_

_** I also have something else that we can try, but I can talk about that later**_

_** sounds like a plan**_

Tadano looked at his phone, and wondered what else he should write to the hyena. He didn't just wanna leave the poor hyena on read, lest he get's upset about it.

_**Do you wanna hang on sunday night?**_

_** We can go to that place **_

_** sunday huh**_

_** yeah it looks like I'll be free then**_

_** i could invite some others too, if ur down**_

_** That sounds wonderful!**_

_** :)**_

_** Goodnight Haida**_

The donkey had begun to plug his phone in before sleep, before he felt a slew of vibrations.

_**a**__**hh before you go, i want ur opinion**_

_** its more a question than an opinon**_

_** only because of how you are**_

_** do u expect something of me? i dont want u wasting money if you dont need to, or feel like i need to repay **_

_** No no! Never, I wouldn't even think of it **_

_** I just enjoy spending time with friends **_

_** I created ENI-O, which is being spread around different companies. I think I'm set on money**_

_** humble brag much? :p**_

_** okay as long as we are good on just that**_

_** Do you see me as a friend?**_

A few minutes had passed, leaving Tadano to anticipate what the other might say. Of course they were friends, he thought. Haida seemed like the person that would be very genuine. Not perfect, but genuine.

_** yeah we're friends**_

_** its only really day one, but we clicked**_

_** that counds for something?**_

_** Indeed**_

_** Thank you for answering Haida!**_

_** I should get some sleep, goodnight**_

_** night dude**_

_** hope its a comfy one**_

_** My limo has really comfy seats**_

_** youve gotta be kidding me, you sleep in that thing?**_

_** It's the perfect mix of utility and relaxation! **_

_** You're not allowed to talk about my limo anymore :p**_

_** itll come up again, trust me**_

_** you gotta try a bed sometime**_

_** night**_


End file.
